


Captain's Prize

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	1. Storming the Castle

It was pouring with rain when the battalion first arrived at the foot of the castle. Preparing for a battle, they readied themselves, fired their cannons, and waited for retaliation... but none came. Their Captain rode up to the door, round the castle, searching for any sign of life, before sending men forth with a battering ram. The door flew open far sooner than they had expected, and the battalion rode in, led by their bewildered Captain.

Inside, they scrutinised the abandoned courtyard, before they were addressed.   
"The Gaels have fled!" he said, "However word reached them that they we were on our way, it was enough to send the cowards running! Search the castle nonetheless!"

The Captain dismounted and gave his horse to one of the lower soldiers, and went inside, climbing a staircase and wandering until he found the master bedchamber, pristine-looking, as though the missing Duke and Duchess had never spent a night there. Weary from the journey through the storm, he lit the candles and the fire in the room and lay on the bed, his muddy boots staining the sheets. 

After some little time, he heard a knock at the door, and permitted whoever was there to enter. 

To his astonishment, three of his soldiers wrestled in a squirming girl, one holding a rope around her neck while the others gripped her shoulders. She was in hysterics, scarlet faced with streams of tears, and she wore a fine pale golden dress. She was someone of noble blood. And she was young.   
"Captain, we found this young wench hiding in the castle," one said, "Will you behead her, or will we?"  
The Captain stood up and walked offer to inspect the helpless specimen. She was burning with anger, sobbing with anger, but she did not seem afraid.   
"Who are you?" he asked.   
She spat on him.   
"Who. Are. You?!"  
"She won't speak, Captain. She's worthless to us."  
"Put her away for now. Secure her." The Captain ordered, "I'll make her talk, my way."


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain strutted down into the dungeons, armed with his whip, picturing how he would make the young Highlander talk. However, when he entered the cell it was empty. Furious, he mounted his horse and sent his men to scour the castle, while he rode out onto the moor with the best of his battalion.

The rain was pelting down, and the group split off, hunting for their escaped prisoner. Quickly the Captain was drenched and alone, and after an hour of searching he made towards a tiny dense woodland in the distance. 

As he approached, he could hear screams through the curtain of rain, and curses spat in Gaelic. He dismounted and drew his sword, running into the trees. There he saw his men surrounding the girl, tearing at her dress and grabbing her as she protested. The Captain ordered them back to the castle, and in one last act of cruelty they threw her down into the mud. Soaked and afraid, yet burning with anger, she looked up at him as he extended a hand to her.   
"Get up," he said, "The mud is no place for a Lady."  
She shook her head and shrunk away.  
"You don't speak English? Savage Scot..." he said with pity.   
"Ah'll niver take the hand o' a Sassenach, least of all wan who's stormed my castle!"  
He grew offended. "Get up!" he said again, this time grabbing her wrist and hauling her to her feet, "Or I'll finish what my men started, and fuck you here and now!"  
"No! You'd niver!"  
"Dare me, Highlander. I could slit your throat."  
"You don't know how much I'm worth." she warned him.   
"Is that so? Then it would be a shame for you to be killed."  
"Better killed than carry the seed o' an Englishman."  
"You might just not have the choice," he said, backing her up against a tree where he held her chin and groped her breast through her sodden dress, "Yes... I think I need a shot with you before I kill you. Now come quietly."  
"YOU WATCH, SASSENACH," she suddenly screamed, "MY ARMY WILL CHARGE AND FIGHT FOR ME, IF YOU SO MUCH AS-"  
He cut her off with a hand over her mouth, then forced her down to her knees. She squirmed, knowing what was coming, desperate for air. He took his hard cock out and forced it down her throat. She hacked, shook her head as he gripped her, and eventually she succumbed and sucked kindly, even daring to look up at him as she pleasured every inch from the shelter of the trees. She squeezed out tears as he pushed his balls into her chin, and quickly came into her mouth, pinching her nose and leaving every last drop in her before her let her drop to all fours, spitting it out as best as she could.  
"That shut you up for a little while." he said. She was indeed stunned to silence as he lifted her tired body onto the horse, and rode them both back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had now passed since the young maiden's initial capture, and still the castle remained occupied by redcoats, but the nature between Captain and prisoner was changing. No longer was he cruel as he tried to force information from her - in fact it was a rarity that he tried to get info from her at all.

She lay in chains in the dungeon, lit by a torch she had been permitted by the Captain, her reward for submitting - alongside her life. The door opened, two guards entered.  
"It's time, Princess." said one.  
She shrunk away, feigning fear as she was unchained from the wall and instead handcuffed and dragged up through the castle to the Captain's chamber. He stood inside, riding crop in hand. The guards threw her to her knees and left. 

The Captain locked the door, then helped her to her feet and uncuffed her.  
"How are you, my Princess?"  
"Surviving."  
He caressed her wrists, sore from the chains, then presented a tray of food and drink he had hid in the room. She wolfed it down as the Captain stoked the fire then sat next to her, rubbing her back.  
"Thank you." she said. 

Stomach full, she collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply. They napped in each other's arms for a little while, then the Captain's urges began to overwhelm him, and his hands edged to her chest. Her breath swelled, inviting him as he squeezed her full breasts, enjoying her with both hands.  
"Take what you need, my Captain." she breathed.  
He knelt over her and kissed her soft lips. She kissed back with passion, fully committing herself as he climbed on top and cupped her face in his hands, pushing his growing erection against her, running his hands down and pinching and twisting her nipples as she wriggled.  
"I'm so tempted to tear this off you," he said, gripping her dress, "But that would leave you exposed to the rest of my men, too, and I want to be the only one who gets to see."  
"You're the only one I'd trust."  
"Really? You trust me?"  
"If I had to, I would." she said, which was enough.  
"Don't feel threatened, Princess. Here." He made them switch places so she was on top, her heart now pounding from her spread legs and the heat emitting from between them. She was half-ashamed to be so turned on by an Englishman, least of all her captor, but they both felt such a passion that they abandoned their role as foes and fell into acts of deepest desire. She wasn't afraid of him.

He gazed up at her, knowing how deeply in love he was growing, simply through his daily summoning of her to his chamber. He wanted her, more than he wanted to serve his duty to his country, wanted her more than he wanted all of Alba. He was hungry for her. He couldn't help but un-lace that dress and pull it from her, revealing her naked form. And once exposed, he indulged in pulling her down and biting and sucking on her breasts, hands grabbing her ass as he let himself go wild underneath her.

He then pushed her to her feet and walked her back, pinning her against the stone wall with one hand against her throat. Just a glimmer of fear hit her as he took his dick out, but fear was such an exciting emotion.  
"Think you can claim me with that, Sassenach?"  
"Oh I know I can."

He lay down on the bed and pulled her on top of him, facing away, and ran his tongue along her dripping folds. She shuddered, back arched, then dropped down and sucked him off like he was her air. Both enjoyed each other deeply, impressed and immersed and both close to cumming. He teased her clit, sucking hard just where it was crucial, persuading her to push him just that little bit further until his nails gripped her ass as he sprayed the inside of her mouth with his seed. As he loaded her, he felt her release a shuddering orgasm onto his tongue. She gulped down his load and trembled with ecstasy as he pulled her close, his Celtic prize, bringing her up to his face and kissing her, tasting all they had just given the other. She buried into his neck, giving in to her love for how careful he was with her. Before long, they were both asleep. They dozed in the glow of the fire for some time, until both recognised the inevitable.  
"Must you send me back?" she moaned.  
"For now, Princess. My men can't know the truth of this, or neither of us will live. I promise I'll work out a plan."  
They kissed again before she looked for her dress.  
"Wear my shirt under it," he said, "It's so cold down there."  
She obeyed, but noted, "You don't have to worry about me. I was born and raised in this castle, I can survive it."  
"I wish I didn't have to do this to you."  
"You could've had me killed on sight," she said as she dressed, "I trust you won't forsake me."  
Once dressed, they exchanged soft kisses as he put her in the iron cuffs, holding her close and promising himself he would abandon all to be with her.  
"Come, my love."  
They then re-embodied their roles, and he marched her from the room and down into the courtyard where the redcoats were dining.  
"Take the wench back to her cell." he commanded. She cowered at the power in his voice.  
"Did she break yet?"  
"Oh she's broken. But not a word of English can escape from her."  
"You don't truly torture her then - give us a shot with her and she'll learn our tongue quick enough!"  
He tugged her away from them. "She's mine. She'll tell us everything before long, but I'm the only one who'll touch her."  
One of the redcoats tossed the keys to the Captain, telling him to go and lock her up. He whisked her off, down into the cold dungeons where they were at last alone.

He led her inside, uncuffed her and held her. "I can't bear doing that to you."  
"Fear not," she breathed, "There's strange safety in it."  
"Take this," he said, handing her a small knife, "You can get out the handcuffs with this. Just make sure you're sat by the chains when you're being watched."  
She threw her arms around him, afraid by just how much she had fallen for him.  
"Be brave, Princess."  
"I'm Scottish - you don't have to tell me to be brave."  
With that, he kissed her and locked her in the cell, already plotting how he was going to get them both out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain was roused from sleep by knocking at his door. Groggy and irritated, he answered it. A young redcoat stood there holding a torch.  
"Captain, the Gael was crying in the dungeons. The lookouts heard and now they won't get away from the door. They want the keys."  
"Do they now?" he said, immediately taking up his sword. He wore the dungeon key around his neck on a fine rope.  
The Captain raced down to the dungeons, pursued by the other redcoat.

"What's all this?" he demanded as he reached the small crowd outside her cell.  
"We'll give her something to cry about!"  
"Well she's not crying now, is she!" said the Captain, "Get back to your posts."  
He could hear sniffling from within, breaking his heart a little. "I'll sort her out." he said.  
He had to shove the men away from the door as he unlocked the door, went in and slammed it shut, locking himself in with her.  
"Beat her senseless Captain!" they jeered, "Teach her not to cry when she's been granted her life!"  
He saw her wiping her tears, and they ran to each other, locking into a desperately tight embrace.  
"Why were you crying?" he whispered.  
"I'll explain later," she whimpered, "I'm sorry."  
"You know what they want."  
"Do what you must, my beloved."  
"Here little wench," he said loudly, "Come kneel at the feet of your Master."  
"Thalla!" she cried in feigned fear, "Na cuir dragh orm!"  
She winked at him as she knelt, smiling, naughty.  
"Don't speak that wildling tongue at me! Here, this'll silence you!"  
He took out his gradually hardening dick, and all too eager she pounced on it, taking it and sucking, her tongue playing, feeling it grow and grow until she was deep throating it, deliberately choking and spluttering messily so the redcoats heard. It drove the Captain wild.  
"Ah, fuck," he moaned holding her head in place. Far too into character, he pulled her by the hair to her feet, grabbing hold of everything he had possession of and turning her around, lifting her dress and squeezing her arse, before shoving her up against the wall spanking her hard. Both seemed surprised at the action, but neither reproached.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
"So good." she breathed, unsure if she meant the action of her emotion. The second time he spanked she squealed loudly, and he loudly scolded her, making plain that her lesson was to be silent. He kept spanking and punishing her for each noise and protest until she fell silent, each time less responsive. 

Her arse now hot and red, the Captain pressed his dick between her cheeks and spat on it, easing the passage into her. His crotch pressed against her burning skin and both moaned out. Her knees buckled from accommodating his size, but he kept her in place, pushing her harder against the cold stone. He began thrusting in quick, sharp motions, each emitting a squeal from her while until one of his hands covered her mouth, and the other tweaked her breast from through his own shirt. Just that garment reminded him of his ownership of her.

He fucked her hard, the screams from the back of her clamped-shut mouth echoing and reaching the redcoats on the other side of the door. She tried to sob - it was so big in her tight, unused passage, never have been breached, never surrendered to the will of another. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and she felt the safety of his guidance and his strength as he did this to her - no - with her. 

Hardly thinking, he kept going and going as she quaked, until at last he strained, "Let me fill you!" through gritted teeth.  
"Please, please!" she breathed, and he let loose, pulling her in close and pumping his heavy load into her. It frightened her, but she knew she was safe. He pulled away and kissed her more times than he could count, then they held each other for as long as they could forget about the redcoats outside.  
"I promise I'll keep them away from you." he whispered.  
"I know, my love... you have to go. Stay safe." she said, lacing her fingers through his blonde locks and kissing him once more for good measure.  
"Soon." they both smiled, and she re-took her position. She succumbed to the overwhelm as he opened the door - she was lolled over, breaths heaving, messy. It was the perfect sight for the redcoats to see.  
"That's how you silence a crying whore." the Captain said as he locked her in.  
"How was she, Cap'n?"  
"Fine."  
"We're going to need a shot with 'er at some point Captain."  
"When she's no longer of use to me, you can have her. Fuck the life out of her for all I care." he said, turning his back and walking off, knowing such a day would never come.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you ever miss those days, my love?" she asks in a breath. It's another frigid morning spent in the Captain's bedchamber, mercifully alone together as the redcoats were out patrolling the area.  
"What days?" asks her lover from the windowsill.  
"When you were so much crueller to me. Before there was but a hint of affection between us, yet somehow you seemed to find so much thrill in all you did to me."  
The Captain looked over to her, noting just how serene she looked. He had escorted her back to her own bedroom to take some of her own clothes, the yellow dress now being too filthy for her. Today she wore a loose fitting, flowing white gown which left little for him to imagine.  
"I mean... a little. There was a thrill, and as time passed I saw we were both aroused, but I'd trade that for our love any day."  
"I know that, sweetheart. As would I."  
"So what are you really asking?"  
She blushed. "Only saying if ever you felt... a certain desire..."  
He sauntered over, immediately holding a look of immense supremacy. "And what, you think I'd feel the need to ask to execute such desires...?"  
"I..."  
"Maybe my little Highland whore has grown too bold. Time to remind her of her place?"  
"Darling I-"  
He seizes her neck, but as their eyes meet she sees his smile, and her look of fear melts into the same devilish smile.  
"That's right. Melt into me. Surrender."  
His bold nature only made her more keen to do so, to fall into a fit of passion-driven lovemaking. Her chest filled, alerting his attention to the nipples standing through the dress she wore. He stood her up and pushed her back into the cold stone wall, grabbing her breast and drawing his nails across it, his knee separating her legs.  
"You know this belongs to me." he said.  
Her hands pressed against his shirt and tore away the material, exposing his chest.  
"Oh is it that game?" he said, "Well-" He quickly pulled off the strings that laced the front of her dress to reveal her naked breasts, and couldn't keep his mouth of them, sucking and biting cruelly, leaving his violet and scarlet marks on her, across her chest and up, all over her neck. Everyone would see, everyone would know.  
"You like being being treated like a dirty whore?" he said, grabbing her jaw.  
She winced at the back of her throat.  
"Answer your master!"  
"Yes Sir." It came so naturally to her.  
"I know what my own little whore needs..."  
He grabbed a length of rope and worked expertly on her, tying her wrists behind her back and looping round her neck, breasts, and crossing over her flat stomach. She wriggled and squirmed, but he was too good at this game. Losing her balance, she fell back against the wall.  
"Not the type of Celtic knot you're used to, huh? Well, I can put you to good use while you're at that height."  
He pushed her to her knees and took his pulsing erection out.  
"Get to work." he pushed her head in balls-deep, delighting in her gags and splutters and she tried so hard to satisfy him.  
"Lots of spit, this is going in all your holes and that's all the ease of passage you'll get."  
She worked hard as he held the ropes, moaning with deep pleasure. She knew every little nuance, every little trick, so well now.  
"Good... Good, keep going!"  
She felt the precum leak onto the back of her tongue, and prepared to take his full load, but to her surprise he hauled her to her feet and kissed her hard, feeling her arse. He pushed her onto all fours and roughly entered her arse, not caring for her screams and cries as he fucked the impossibly tight little home she presented to him. With one hand he gripped the harness he'd tied around her, and with the other he spanked her into a whimpering little mess.

Pulling out, he chanced to reposition her and explore her wet cunt instead, the instant pleasure driving him almost too wild.  
"P-please!" she gasped, "Please don't fill me with your seed!"  
"Why not, Princess?" he teased as he fucked her, "Afraid?"  
"Yessir, don't make me carry your child!"  
"Then beg."  
"P-please! Not there! Pleasure yourself with me all you desire but don't make me pregnant sir!"  
"Beg!"  
"Please Master I beg of you! Release yourself into my mouth, my breast, anywhere else!"  
Not wanting to scare her too much, he indeed pulled out and turned her to lie on her back.  
"Where did you want it Princess?" He asked, jerking it above her face.  
"Anywhere Master! Give it to me!"  
She opened her mouth and prepared for it, and he unleashed his load all over her. The pleasure from fucking her so intensely meant he had enough to coat her mouth, face, and across her breast. The mood passed, and he released her eyes were squeezed shut. He lifted her gently, stroking her hair.  
"Is it in your eyes, my love?" he asked delicately, sincerely.  
She nodded, and he lifted her to the bed and fetched a wet cloth which he tenderly cleaned her with. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled to him.  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked.  
"No, love," she assured, "I think we both shared in the fun."  
"My brave young woman, I love you. Let me untie you-"  
But they were cut off by the sounds of the redcoats returning. She clutched onto him in fear.  
The dresses and the water were the least of the signs of their affection, and there was no time to return her to the dungeons.  
"What do we do, my love?" She asked.  
He looked around, hearing them come upstairs. "Trust me."  
He rushed her to the opposite side of the room and to an empty torch bracket. He took the end of the rope restraining her and looped it around the bracket. He hid the bowl of water, and went to hide the dresses when a redcoat burst in.  
"Captain, we've returned, we found evidence of a Scottish camp on the moorland, they're gone but the men reckon they're planning an attack on the castle."  
"I'll see to that soon," he said, "This castle is well-defended, and will not fall back into savage hands."  
The redcoat looked over at the restrained Celtic princess in disgust.  
"What's going on here, Captain? You spend all your time with this one wench. Why do you spare her? You could have any number of English women, or even more Scots girls if you desired, we'd bring the finest of them straight to you, but for the sake of God kill this one and move on!"  
"I'll do no such thing! Now respect my authority or you'll be the one in the dungeons!"  
"Threaten me all you want, Cap'n. But I'm one of the most loyal to you of our battalion. All you care about is this dirty whore, and the rest of them are considering mutiny if she's not dead or shared out. So there's you tip off!"  
With that he turned and slammed the door. The Captain ran to her and untied her, and helped her into a new dress, then just held her, stroking her hair, kissing and holding her, fearing for both of them.


End file.
